1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a hydraulically damping elastic bearing comprising an inner tube and an outer tube, which is concentric or eccentric in relation to it and located at some distance from it, with an elastic part inserted between them. There are at least two chambers generally defined within the elastic part which are filled with damping medium and connected to one another by means of a flow connection. The invention includes means for reducing cavitation of, or bubble formation within, the damping medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art includes elastic bearings (e.g. German Patent No. 28 41 505), which comprise an inner tube, an outer tube concentric or eccentric in relation to it and located at some distance from it and an elastic part inserted between them, whereby there are chambers filled with damping fluid in the elastic part and hydraulically connected with one another. In such elastic bearings, practical experience has shown that under certain operating conditions, there can be a reduced damping between two chambers connected with one another. It has been found, for example, that cavitation can occur in the depressurized chambers. Moreover, the formation of gas bubbles has been found when the damping fluid is heated during long-term operation.
If the chambers must be of different sizes for design reasons, underpressures in the smaller chamber can occur during operation of the elastic bearing, as a function of the deformation of the overall part.
Such elastic bearings are used particularly in motor vehicles and, principally, in wheel suspensions, steering linkages, tie rod connections, and the like. German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 36 05 305 Al and German Utility Model No. G 87 14 241.4 disclose two such bearings by way of example.